1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solid state klystrons and more particularly to such solid state klystrons as are capable of utilizing the supply voltage of a tube-type klystron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide range of uses for klystrons at microwave frequencies. These include applications as local oscillators and source tubes, among others. All known prior art klystrons are of the tube type. Tube-type klystrons are expensive and have low reliability. In addition, the output power of tube-type klystrons are dependent upon the reflector voltage. Also, in the tube-type klystron, the output power and frequency is extremely sensitive to slight variations in input voltage.